Confidences d'une Rousse
by MissGaby
Summary: Les pensées, déboires amoureux et délire d'une Gryffondor : Ginny Wealsey :: HPGW
1. Chapter 1

centerbConfidences d'une Gryffondor : Chapitre I

Rousse se cherche desespérément /b/center

Yeah! J'entre enfin en 6ème année! Moi Ginny Weasley, jeune sorcière de 16 ans entre enfin en 6ème année à Poudlard! Bon pour ceux, qui ne me connaisse pas, je vais avoir la gentillesse de me présenter:  
Alors, comme vous avez dû le comprendre, je suis Ginny Weasley et j'ai 16 ans. Mon portrait moral? Commençons par mes qualités: Attentionnée, franche, directe, compréhensive, courageuse, sociable et drôle. Ensuite...mes défauts c'est bien cela? J'avoue que j'aimerais vous dire que je n'ai aucuns défauts, mais malheureusement ce ne sera pas le cas. Oui, car comme tout le monde j'ai des défauts et pas qu'un! Je suis impatiente, colérique et bordélique! Oui ce n'est pas fameux tout ça…  
Passons à mon portrait physique…  
J'ai de longs cheveux roux et des yeux marron clair. Je suis mince et assez grande (enfin dans la moyenne!). Quand à mes formes, je suis plutôt satisfaite…Je n'ai pas une poitrine énorme mais je m'en tire très bien quand même. Mes fesses? Demandez à Blaise Zabini, ce Serpentard hautain qui à l'air de les apprécier….si j'en crois la manière dont ils les reluquent depuis la montée dans le Poudlard Express!  
Les gens autour de moi me disent que je suis vraiment très jolie. Je dois d'ailleurs souligner le fait que mes 6 frères…Oh j'ai dis 6? Non 5, Percy ne fait plus partit de la famille pour moi! Bref je dois supporter le jugement de mes frères concernant ma vie sentimentale! Atroce.  
En tout cas, je me demande si les gens disent la vérité quand ils disent que je suis vraiment très jolie. Jolie, oui, mais comment? Jolie dans le genre qui plaît à Harry? OH! Je suis étonnée de ne pas encore vous avoir parlé de mon sujet de prédilection: Le Survivant alias Harry Potter! Je suis amoureuse de depuis très (trop même) longtemps! Depuis que j'ai 10 ans en fait… oui, je sais ça fait beaucoup! Mais comment résister à ce regardhein? Des yeux verts qui peuvent vous enflammer le corps d'un seul regard quand ils se posent sur vous! A moi, c'est l'effet que ça me fait…enfin que ça me faisait! Explication? J'y arrive…patience!  
Et à ces cheveux noirs d'ébène! Je rêve de l'embrasser à pleine bouche en faisant glisser ma main dans sa chevelure rebelle et indomptable. Non je ne délire pas! Ah oui je devais vous expliquez…  
Lorsque j'étais toute jeune et que je venais de rentrer Harry j'étais si naïve! Je réagissais comme une idiote quand il s'adressait à moi et étant donné que je suis rousse, c'était l'horreur! Je n'arrivais même pas à prononcer un mot en sa présence! Pathétique…mais en même temps j'étais une gamine! Heureusement à 14 ans, j'ai mûris! Je me suis dit que Harry me remarquerait peut-être plus, si j'étais moi-même. Et puis j'ai commencé à parler avec lui. En toute amitié en fait. Ok, je ne suis pas dans son groupe d'amis privé mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'apprécie… pas comme je le voudrais, mais c'est déjà un bon début! J'ai donc commencé à faire ce que la majorité des adolescentes de mon âges font: sortir avec des garçons. Mon premier petit ami fut Michaël Corner, un Serdaigle et un crétin, de surcroît! On est restés pas mal de temps ensemble il faut dire. Je l'aimais bien avant de découvrir que c'était un macho mauvais perdant! Et puis avant d'entrer en 5ème année, j'ai commencé à sortir avec Dean Thomas qui est dans la même classe qu'Harry, Hermione et mon frère. Ca va faire plus d'un an que nous sommes ensembles. Je tiens beaucoup à lui, mais voilà, j'aime Harry.  
Bon, assez parlé….

bSamedi 2 octobre, 14 h 17, Salle commune des Gryffondors /b

Ginny et Hermione discutait tranquillement dans la salle commune.  
- Ginny! Si u ne veux plus sortir avec Dean! Sois honnête avec lui!  
- Il va le prendre très mal et penser que je me moquais de lui! Ce qui est totalement faux! Mais il y a .  
- Il y a Harry, oui je sais, acheva Hermione, compatissante.  
- Je ne sais pas quoi faire…avoua Ginny, un peu désemparée.  
Hermione s'apprêta à répondre mais sa voix fut noyée sous des cris aigus qui retentissaient derrière elles: Les deux gryffondor se retournèrent: Ron et Lavande se disputaient:  
- Tu aurais du y pensé avant NON? Vociféra Lavande.  
- QUOI?!!! Alors maintenant c'est de ma faute!  
- Parfaitement! répliqua sa petite amie.  
Ginny sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de son cou.  
- Salut Dean, fit Ginny en se retournant. Je voulais justement te parler.  
- Ah oui? De quoi? demanda Dean;  
- Et bien… commença la jeune fille.  
Elle fut à nouveau coupée par Lavande.  
- Va te faire voir Ron!  
Elle monta l'escalier prise pas une violente crise de sanglots. Parvati se précipita derrière sa meilleure amie. Ron revint vers Hermione (qui paraissait enchantée!). Il avait l'air furieux.  
- Alors de voulais tu me parler? demanda à nouveau Dean.  
Ginny jeta un regard nerveux aux escaliers que Lavande venait de grimper précipitamment et déclara: - Tu m'as beaucoup manqué pendant les vacances!  
Dean parut perplexe mais éclata de rire.  
Elle lui sourit et l'enlaça en ignorant les regards noirs de Ron et moqueurs d'Hermione.

Voilà! Que pensez vous du premier chapitre? J'essaye d'écrire rapidement la suite, surtout que j'ai un chap. d'une autre fic à poster vite fait! N'oubliez pas de reviewer et si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite de la fic, du genre des couples et tout ça mettez tout ça dans une reviews! Kiss! 


	2. P'tite Charmeuse ?

centerb P'tite Charmeuse /b/center

Es-tu d'une personnalité charmeuse ? C'est l'une des nombreuses questions que l'ont peut trouver dans les magazines du genre : « Sorcière Ados » ou encore « Fashion Witch Teen ». Vous voyez le genre n'est ce pas ? Ces stupidités que les filles s'arrachent pour connaître la couleur de rouge à lèvres la plus tendance en ce moment. C'est pitoyable…surtout que je suis une de leurs lectrices ! Deux ans que je suis abonnée à ces conneries ! Bon stupides mais parfois utiles (surtout sur les infos du sexe opposé )  
Suis-je d'une personnalité charmeuse ? Et bien je n'en sais rien ! Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de «charmer» ces derniers temps. La faute à qui ? A Dean ! Il est tellement jaloux ! Tenez par exemple, l'autre fois j'ai «accidentellement» frôlé la bouche de Colin Crivey avec ma bouche. En vérité, je suis tellement maladroite que je suis tombée sur lui ! Bien sûr Dean m'a fait une scène sur la confiance dans un couple…Pff…crétin va ! Des fois il me parle comme à une gamine et je déteste ça ! On se dispute pour rien tout les deux, pire que Ron et Hermione (ce qui n'est pas peu dire !). Assez parlé de cet idiot ! Harry maintenant… Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un plan pour le séduire ! Ah ! C'est l'occasion de rajouter ça à ma liste de résolutions :

bMes Résolutions :/b

# Commander le numéro hors série de Sorcière Ados.  
# Arranger un coup entre Hermione et mon frère.  
# Rompre avec Dean.  
# Faire des efforts en potions.  
# Tuer Voldemort.  
# Séduire le Survivant.

- Ginny ? Ginny !  
Ginny déposa sa fourchette pour la énième fois et se retourna.  
- Quoi encore Dean ?! Demanda-t-elle, agacée.  
Dean commença alors un long discours sur la matinée qu'il avait passé en retenue avec le professeur McGonagall. Voilà ce que Ginny devait endurer chaque matin ! Dean parlait, parlait, il parlait toujours. Ginny, à bord de la crise de nerfs passa sa main sur la joue de Dean et le coupa :  
- Okay Dean ! J'ai compris à quel point ta retenue avec McGo a étééprouvante ! Il s'arrêta perplexe, mais enchaîna aussitôt :  
- Tu sais elle a…  
- Non, je ne sais pas ! Mais tu m'en parleras tout à l'heure d'accord ? T'as pas ton cours de botanique là tout de suite ?  
Il fit une moue vexée, prit ses affaires et quitta la grande salle. Ginny, excédée, reporta son attention sur son assiette.  
- Il est lourd hein ? Fit une voix d'un ton amusé.  
La rousse leva la tête. A cause de Dean, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'Harry venait de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle lui sourit.  
- Oui trop…  
Harry éclata de rire.  
- Non mais c'est vrai, poursuivit la rousse. Et Ginny par ici et Ginny par là ! Il ne fait QUE parler…bref je ne peux plus le supporter !

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt en apercevant quelque chose à la droite de Ginny. Cette dernière se tourna pour suivre le regard du brun. SEAMUS ! Si il avait tout entendu, il irait sûrement raconté à Dean que sa petite amie cassait du sucre dans son dos ! Bon, Ginny ne devait pas se formaliser dans ce cas précis mais…  
- Les essais pour le nouveau poursuiveur sont ce soir à six heures, fit Harry en se tournant vers elle.  
- Euh hein ? Ah oui d'accord. Bon et bien à tout à l'heure ! Dit la rousse en prenant rapidement ses affaires.  
Elle adressa un signe de la main à Harry et s'éclipsa de la grande salle.

bBon, deux trois choses :/b # Harry et moi avons une conversation sans mon frère ou Hermione dans les parages. Positif !  
# Seamus est capable de répéter ce que j'ai dit à Harry sur Dean. Négatif.  
# Oui mais peut être qu'on se séparera ! Très Positif !

Bilan ? Pô mal….

Les essais de Quidditch se déroulèrent aussi mal qu'à l'accoutumée. Les Serpentards, étaient là et ne manquaient pas de déstabiliser els nouveaux prétendants aux postes de l'équipe en leur lançant des insultes et des vannes (résultat Lizzie Tollan s'enfuit en pleurant car la bande de Parkinson l'avait gentiment complimenté sur sa façon de s'habiller et de coiffer) Mais ce que Ginny trouvait encore plus insupportable était les filles venues spécialement pour L'Élu. Elles battaient des cils à chaque fois qu'Harry se tournait vers elles et la rousse constata avec horreur que le survivant avait l'air d'apprécier ! Finalement, l'équipe constituée fut la même que l'année passé sauf pour Zoey Passmore qui remplaçait Katie Bell, au poste de poursuiveuse.  
A la fin des essais, Ginny sortit des vestiaires, l'air absent. Une voix la fit sortir de sa rêverie - Hey !  
Ginny leva la tête. Seamus apparut dans son champ de vision.  
- Euh…oui ? Demanda-t-elle Il se mit les mains dans les poches en souriant.  
- C'était l'anarchie ses essais, fit t'il avec un sourire que Ginny qualifia de malveillant.  
- Ouais…c'est sûr…Tu…tu voulais quelque chose ?  
- Tu es pressée ? Dean t'attend peut être…  
Il avait dit ça d'un ton ironique.  
- Non, je ne crois pas, fit Ginny en lui lançant un regard noir.  
- Ah moins que tu veuilles voir Potter.  
Ginny s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers lui, surprise :  
- Quoi ?  
- Oh…je ne sais pas je vous aie entendu parler de Dean ce matin, déclara-t-il d'un ton moqueur.  
- Ah propos de ça…commença la rousse - Tu sais si tu en as marre de Dean, je pourrais peut être y remédier Elle ouvrit la bouche, abasourdie. Cette conversation prenait une tournure bien étrange se dit t'elle.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux Seamus !  
Sans prévenir il la saisit par la taille et tenta de l'embrasser. Ginny, par réflexe lui envoya une gifle. - Tu vas me le payer espèce de…  
Il n'eût pas le temps de finir, Ginny brandit sa baguette avec une rapidité étonnante et lui envoya un sortilège de Chauve Furie à la figure. Il tenta de se dégager des bêtes qui accouraient sur lui et envoya un Experlliamus à la jeune fille. La baguette de cette dernière s'envola un peu plus loin. Ginny recula d'un pas précipité pendant que le Gryffondor s'approchait d'elle, l'air menaçant.  
- Hé là ! Cria une voix.  
Celle d'Harry, il était le dernier à être sortit des vestiaires.  
- Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il.  
Seamus prit aussitôt la fuite. - Ca va? demanda Harry en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Que s'est t'il passé?  
Elle lui expliqua la scène brièvement. Elle était encore choquée par la conduite de Seamus. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé sympathique.  
- Si…je l'attrape, gronda Harry Ginny lui pris aussitôt de bras.  
- Non...S'il te plait Harry! Laisse-le!  
- Mais enfin Ginny! Il va peut-être recommencer!  
- T'inquiètes pas pour lui…je vais m'en occuper rapidement.  
- Comment? interrogea Harry, tendu.  
- Tu verras, déclara Ginny, évasive. On peut retourner dans la salle commune?  
Ce dernier acquiesça, apparemment étonné du manque de réaction de la rousse.  
- Simplement, n'en parles pas à Ron, fit Ginny en se retournant devant les escaliers qui menaient dortoirs.  
- Et bien, bonne nuit…déclara Ginny.

ET sans qu'elle s'y attende, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front.  
- Bonne nuit…  
Ginny resta deux bonnes minutes, la bouche ouverte, l'air hagard. Harry l'avait embrassée! Bon d'accord sur le front, mais et alors, c'était presque pareil non? Elle commença à sauter sur place.  
- Oh…si c'est pas mignon ça…fit une voix, tapie dans l'obscurité.  
Ginny se retourna.

Voilà! Maintenant la question est de savoir qu'elle est la voix qui vient de se manifester et ce que Ginny va faire pour Seamus Dans le prochains chaps! Laissez des reviews! Bises

Gaby 


	3. Petits Changements

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda la rousse.  
Elle distinguait une forme dans l'ombre. Qui était-ce ? Ginny était certaine qu'il s'agissait de Seamus.  
- Il y a quelqu'un ? répéta Ginny  
Elle entendit une sorte de gloussement et des pas qui s'enfuiyaient précipitemment.

**Problème...**

- Et c'est à ce moment que j'entends la voix et que la personne s'enfuit ! fit Ginny d'une voix neutre.  
La rousse et Hermione marchaient le long du couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle.  
- Et bien, quelle soirée ! s'exclama la préfète-en-chef.  
- Ouais tu l'as dit, avoua Ginny.  
Hermione redevint sérieuse.  
- Tu es sûre de n'avoir vu personne ?  
- Certaine, assura Ginny même si elle était convainquut qu'il s'agissait de Seamus.  
- C'était une voix de garçon ou de fille ? demanda Hermione.  
Ginny se tourna vers elle.  
- C'est bizarre, je crois que c'était Seamus mais maintenant que tu le dis, cette voix faisait plus féminine que masculine..et les garçons n'ont pas l'habitude de glousser.  
- Qui sa peut-être alors ? demdanda Hermione.  
- Je n'en sais rien...mais j'ai comme l'impression que je vais en baver. Au fait, as-tu vu Harry ?  
- Non, il n'est pas encore descendu. Mais Ginny...tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois que ce ce baiser, enfin c'est un grand mot vulait dire quelque chose pour lui ?  
Ginny haussa les épaules.  
- Peu importe, nous verrons bien, fit Ginny, simplement.  
- Oui non verrons, dit Hermione d'un ton moqueur.

Elle étaient entrés dans la grande salle. Hermione rejoignit Ron et Ginny, elle, s'assit à côté de Dean. Par chance, Seamus n'était pas là. Il l'ignora complètelment et la rousse se sentit coupable de l'avoir mis à l'écart ces temps-ci. Elle lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue et murmura à son oreille :  
- Tu es encore fâché ?  
Il ne répondit pas. Ginny enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et chuchota :  
- Je suis désolée Dean.  
- Pas cette fois Ginny, fit t'il d'un ton sec.  
La rousse soupira, agacée, le lâcha et lança :  
- D'accord, je pense que ça suffit !  
- Que veux tu dire ? demanda Mr-je-me-prend-pour-une-victime.  
- On devrait rompre, souffla t'elle dans un murmure.  
- Tu as sûrement raison. On ne s'entend plus très bien.  
Ginny cligna des yeux a plusieurs reprise. Avait t'elle bien entendu ?  
- Heu...  
- J'ai compris que tu préférais Potter, c'est tout.  
- Dean...Comment as-tu su cela ? C'est Seamus qui te l'as dit ?  
- Seamus ? Non pourquoi ?  
- Euuhh...rien ! répondit précipitemment Ginny.  
- Pourquoi il me l'aurait t'il dit ?!  
- J'en sais rien moi !  
- De toute façon ce n'est pas lui. Bon tu m'excuseras, fit t'il avant de se lever.  
Il lui sourit faiblement, ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la grande salle.  
La jeune fille prit son visage entre ses mains en songeant  
Oh Harry qu'est ce que tu me fais faire ...

Pour aller en potions, Ginny prit un raccourci et tomba nez à nez avec...Harry.

- Salut Gin' ça va ? demanda le brun.  
- Heu..oui et toi ?  
- Ca va...Au, au fait que fais-tu samedi ?  
- Mh..rien, pourquoi ?  
- On pourrait peut-être aller à Pré-au-Lard ?  
_MA PAROLE IL M'INVITE A SORTIR LAAAA !!!_  
- Euh...euh nous deux ? bégaya t'elle stupidement.  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux  
_Oh my god, trop sexy._  
- Oui nous...avec Ron et Hermione, acheva t'il  
_Bon là c'est sûr que le projet devient beaucoup moins attirant._  
- Enfin peut-être que tu y vas avec Dean ?  
Elle mamrmonna des paroles incompréhensibles.  
- Comment ?  
- Dean et moi sommes sé-pa-rés, répéta t'elle plus intelligiblement.  
- OH ! s'exclama t'il. Je suis désolé, ajouta t'il.  
- Ohhh mais c'est mieux comme ça, je pense.

Un silence géné s'installa.

- Euh alors, tu viendras ? interrogea soudain Harry.  
_Pfff rien de mieux à faire de toutes façons..._  
- Oui, oui je viendrais

Il lui adressa un grand sourire et continua son chemin.

A la fin de la journée, Ginny fila dans la salle commune. Son double cours de potions l'avait extenuée. Elle trouva Hermione qui lisait un live comme à son habitude. Plus loin, Harry et Ron faisaient une partie d'echecs version sorciers. La roussa s'affala complètement sur le fauteuil à côté d'Hermione et lança :

- Deux bonnes nouvelles !  
- Vas y raoconte moi, fit Hermione, ne quittant pas des yeux son livre.  
- Dean et moi avons rompus.  
- Certains pourraient penser que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle, commenta Hermione.  
- Oui bon...Harry m'a invité à sortir à Pré-au-Lard avec vous.  
- Rectification : j'ai demandé à Harry de te proposer de venir avec nous.  
Ginny lui lança un regard mauvais.  
- Tu comptes m'en dire d'autres de ce genre ?  
Hermione se tourna vers elle, l'air désolé.  
- Excuse moi Ginny. C'est à cause de ce livre ! Procédés de l'ironie.  
- Un livre moldu ? interrogea la rousse en fixant l'image de la couverture.  
Ele représentait une femme. Sans intêrets puisque l'image était fixe.  
- Oui ! répondit Hermione. Au fait je suis contente pour toi !  
_Ah ben quand même !_

- Je me disais que si Ron et moi on s'eclipsait arrivés là-bas de sorte...  
- De sorte que vous restiez seuls toi et mon cher frère ?  
- Ouui mais Harry et toi aussi.  
- Super plan, peut être que Ron te déclareras enfin sa flamme !  
- Ne dis pas de bétises ! lâcha Hermione d'un ton cassant.  
Mais elle était devenue éclarlate.  
- Non sérieux...vous arrêterez sûrement de vous courir après ! fit Ginny en ricanant.  
- Oh tais t...  
- GAGNE ! cria la voix de Ron.  
- Pfff...de pas grand chose ! faisait la celle d'Harry.  
- Zvoue que je suis le meilleur ! fit Ron, un sourire goguenard suspendue à se lèvres.  
- Tu rêves là ! se moqua Harry

Les deux amis commencèrent à se disputer comme à leur habitude. Hermione exaspérée, retourna dans son livre. Ginny lança à la cantonade :

- Est ce que par hasard, quelqu'un aurait un livre de potions 6ème année à me preter ? Cet abruti de Zabini l'a...  
Ginny se tut, Harry était monté par les escalier qui menaient aux dortoirs

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il faait ? demanda Ron, surpris.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le survivant arriva un livre à la main. Il s'approcha de Ginny et le lui tendit :

- C'est celui de l'année dernière...je pense qu'il va beaucoup te servir !

Hermione commença à protester :

- Harry ! Tu ne vas pas lui donner ce stupide livre !  
Harry répliqua d'un ton furieux. Mais qu'avait t'ils à se disputer pour un simple manuel ?! songea Ginny. Et puis Hermione avait traité le bouquin de stupide ! Non...Hermione ?!  
Ils avaient un comportement bizarre songea t'elle ! Non mais qu'avait c livre de particulier. En voulant l'ouvrir, il lui glissa des mains et tomba par terre. Maudissant sa maladresse Ginny le ramassa et tomba sur une page ou il était écirt :

**Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Melé**

_Fin du chap !_

Il n'est pas très interessant ! Mais j'en avait besoin pour introduire le prochain ! Hum..je vais jsute dire que Ginny se tapera vraiment la honte

N'oubliez pas de reviewer !

Kiss


	4. Sortie Désastreuse

**Chapitre IV : Sortie Désastreuse**

_On pourrait croire qu'Harry m'a donné son ancien livre de potions par pure solidarité. Mais non, apparement c'est une ordure dont il a voulu se débarrasser. Imaginez ma surprise et mon irritation quand j'ai feuilleter les pages pour la premières fois ! A presque toutes les pages, les instructions étaient barrées et remplacées pour celles de ce fameux prince de malheur !_

_Enfin c'est ce que je pensais avant d'avoir d'utiliser le fameux bouquin en potions. Ces instructions sont formidables et donnent de meilleurs résultats que celles du livre officiel . Quand Rogue a jeté un regard à ma potion, il a affiché un air extrément surpris. Il m'a regardé méchamment et moi, je lui ai envoyé mon plus beau sourire ( pour compenser, tout de même !)  
J'adore ce Prince...et Harry aussi en passant!_

Ginny s'installa devant la cheminée, son livre de potions dans les bras. Le prince n'était pas seulement doué en potions...il inventait des sorts utiles que Ginny utilisait sans limites.  
Elle feuilleta le livre rapidement à la recherche d'autres sortilèges. Elle tomba sur une page où il était écrit :  
**" Levicoprus " ( infrml ) Contre les ennemis.**  
Contre les ennemis ? Ginny se demandait quels serait les effets. Etaient-ils dangereux ? Le mieux serait de s'en servir pour être sûre.  
Etait-ce réelement un hasard si Seamus se glissait à cet instant même par le trou du portrait ? Et puis elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal au chapitre des sortilèges informulés qu'ils avaient abordés au début de l'année! Ginny sortit sa baguette et la pointa négligeamment vers lui. Elle se concentra et pensa avec conviction :  
- Levicorpus !

Seamus se retrouva soulever en l'air comme si il était suspendu par un crochet invisible. La rousse se mit debout, la baguette toujours pointée sur lui. Les élèves présents dans la salle commune regardait la scène avec un mélange de peur et d'amusement.  
- Alors Seamus ? demanda Ginny. Tu crois qu'on peux embrasser les filles comme ça ? Sur un coup de tête ! Hein ?  
- FAIS MOI DESCENDRE ESPECE DE...  
- Espèce de quoi ?  
Elle agita sa baguette et sa victime fit un tour dans les airs. La rouquine éclata d'un rire peu charitable.  
- Tu vois là, c'est moi qui commande ! J'ai juste à faire un mouvement bref et tu tombes ! l'informa t'elle d'un ton moqueur.

- QUE SE PASSE T'IL ICI ?!! hurla une voix.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le trou du portait. Harry et Ron suivait de près la préfète-en-chef. Hermione continua :

- Alors ? Ginny ?!  
- Hum...comme tu vois je donne une petite leçon à cet abruti ! répliqua Ginny d'un ton posé.  
- Pas comme ça ! Je vais être obligée de te mettre une retenue Ginny, fit Hermione d'un ton désolé.  
- Est ce que quelqu'un peux me faire descendre !! s'écria Seamus en gigotant dans tout les sens.  
- Oh silence ! ordonna Ginny en secouant légèrement sa baguette.  
- Tu ne vas pas lui donner une retenue. C'est de la faute à cet idiot ! intervint Harry  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleur façon pour le punir ! s'exclama Hermione. Maintenant Ginny fais-le descendre !  
- Heu...le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment faire, avoua Ginny, un peu génée.  
Hermione poussa une exclamation de dédain.  
- C'est bon Hermione, je m'en charge, fit Harry en levant sa baguette. Liberacorpus !  
- Merci, souffla la préfète en chef en se retournant vers la rousse.

Ginny sortit rapidement du bureau de Rusard où elle avait effectuer sa retenue. Elle n'avait qu'une heure avant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Elle courut dans son dortoir, enleva précipitemment sa robe de sorcière et enfila les vêtements qu'elle avait soigneusement choisis pour l'ocasion la veille. Elle se tourna vers son miroir et se mit un maquillage discret. Elle s'observa sous tout les angles.  
_PAS MAL ! Je vais faire des ravages avec ça ! Enfin quand meme pas.._

Quand elle eut fini de se préparer, elle descendit rejoindre le trio qui l'attendait.  
- Salut ! Désolée j'avais une _retenue_ ! fit 'telle en accentuant légèrement le mot.  
Hermione lui jeta un regard lourd de sens pendant que les deux autres abrutis s'esclaffaient  
- Bon on y va ? proposa Hermione.  
Ils acquiècerent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.  
- Salut Ginny, fit Luna Lovegood tandis qu'ils passaient devant elle  
- Salut Luna, toi aussi tu vas au village ?  
- Ohh non ! Il y a une centaines de Cerons à Troncs devant les boutiques. Je ne voudrais pas attraper la cerondinite. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs fortement de rester ici vous aussi.  
Ginny éclata de rire pendant qu'Hermione levait les yeux aux ciel.  
Quelques instants après, ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ron.  
- Heu...je ne sais pas. Harry ? questionna Hermione  
- Pourquoi pas les Trois Balais ? répondit t'il l'air absent.  
_Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il ne m'a même pas jeté un regard! _

Le pub était bondé, comme à son habitude. Les quatre adolescents s'installèrent vers une table du fond et commandèrent des bièraubeurres.

- Harry ? Tu as demandé à Rogue pour les leçons d'Occlumencie ? demanda Hermione de son éternel ton sérieux.  
- Dumbledore s'en chargé...Elles recommencent lundi apparement, répondit Harry en baisant la tête  
_C'est donc pour cela qu'il fait cette tête d'enterrement alors ! _  
- C'est bien alors ! fit Hermione, qui en rajoutant toujours des tonnes.  
- Oui...super ! commenta Harry d'un ton sombre  
Ginny fut apparement la seule à déceler l'amertume qui se trahissait dans sa voix. Elle émit un petit rire et ils se retournèrent vers elle.

- Quoi ? demanda Ron.  
- Heu...rien du tout, affirma aussitôt Ginny en se maudissant.  
- Nous n'avons pas besoin de ton avis sur la question, répliqua son frère.  
_Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?!_  
- Et tu as besoin de mon avis sur le fait que tu reluques Rosmerta depuis qu'on a débarqués ici ? répliqua Ginny.  
Ron donna l'impression d'avoir reçu un sot d'eau sur sa figure.  
_Et vlan !  
_Il commença à bredouiller qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait.  
- Si on allait à la boutique de Fred et Georges ? demanda Ginny en coupant son frère.  
Ils avaient achetés Zonko et ouvert leur magasin de Farces et Attrapes en tout genre à la place.

- Nous vous attendions plus tôt tous les quatre ! Comment va ma petite soeur préférée ? demanda Fred en lui adressant un grand sourire.  
- Ferme-là, répliqua Ginny.  
- Oh ! Un peu de rescpect pour vos ainés ! s'exclama George qui surgissait de l'arrière boutique.  
Ginny lui sourit et les embrassa tour à tour sur la joue. Derrière, Ron et Hermione se disputaient. Ginny reconnut vaguement les mots " Rosmerta" et "jalouse".  
- Ca va Harry ? demanda Fred.  
- Oui...et vous ? fit t'il en leur serrant la main.  
- Bien! Comme tu le vois, les affaires marchent plutôt bien !  
- Vous avez renouvelé votre gamme de produits féminins ? demanda Ginny, interessée.  
- Oui...mais interdit à la vente avant 16 ans, fit aussîtot remarquer Fred  
- J'ai 16 ans ! s'indigna la rousse.  
- Oui mais on ne vend rien à notre petite soeur ! Tu risquerais d'ameuter la moitiée de la gente masculine de Poudlard.  
- Ca m'étonnerait...  
Elle jeta un regard furtif à Harry.

Mais Fred l'observait et lança :  
- Vous ferriez bien de rejoindre Ron et Hermione.  
- Quoi ? fit Ginny en se retournant.  
- Ils viennent de sortir, Hermione a dit quelque chose comme Madame Piedodu, répondit Fred.  
- Piedodu ? Tu es sûr ? s'étonna Ginny.  
_Ron et Hermione, qui se courent après depuis sept ans se rendent chez Madame Piedodu tout les deux même après s'être disputés ?  
_- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Harry, qui semblait penser la même chose  
- Hum, nous n'avons qu'à marcher en attendant. Je ne préfère pas aller voir ce qu'ils font si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! fit Ginny en souriant.  
- Moi non plus, en fait ! admit Harry en riant.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.  
- Ginny ! On fait la promo de nos nouveaux bonbons, voilà pour toi ! fit Fred, en donnant un paquet de friandises.  
Ginny le prit et sortit derrière Harry.

Ils marchèrent le long d'une allée puis s'asseyèrent sur un banc.  
- Ca fait bizarre...commença Ginny.  
- De ?  
- Hermione et mon frère, expliqua Ginny  
- Ah..fit Harry. En même temps c'était prévisible.  
Ginny hocha la tête puis prit un des bonbons de Fred et le mangea.  
- Hummm...Pas mauvais...T'en veux un Harry ?  
- Non ça ira, fit t'il en regardant le bonbon, les sourcils froncés.  
- Tu ne devrais pas y touché d'ailleurs, ajouta t'il.  
- Je...je...bredouilla t'elle.  
Harry l'observa, il semblait vraiment inquiet.  
- Ca va Gin ?  
Elle se sentit étrange et sans pouvoir se retenir, elle prit le visage d'Harry et l'embrassa.  
_Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?  
_Harry ne répondit pas à son baiser et fit :_  
_- Euh Ginny t'embrasses mon nez là..  
Elle ressentit une bouffée de chaleur et lâcha le brun. Effectivement elle avait embrassé son nez..  
- Euh..je...je veux dire...euh je suis désolée ! fit t'elle en devant aussitôit écarlate devant le regard étonné du brun.

**FIN **

**J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire tout faire foiré ! Mdr j'espère que vous avez aimé mon chap et n'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos idées et impressions en postant une tite review !  
Bonne Soirée !**


End file.
